Beijos Perigosos
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "Acho que eu também te amo, Hermione". - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens são propriedade exclusiva de J. K. Rowling.

**N/A: **A verdade é que criei esta fic graças a um desafio. De todas as minhas Harmiones, esta foi a que eu mais gostei. Espero que também seja do agrado de vocês. E, se quiserem, podem deixar algum comentário.

* * *

**N/T: **Esta fic não me pertence, é uma tradução da fic "Besos Peligrosos", de Royaltycrazy; a autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**BEIJOS PERIGOSOS**

Todos estavam felizes, emocionados, maravilhados... _extasiados_. Inclusive ela. Sim, porque apesar de não ter nenhuma dúvida quanto às habilidades de Ronald, seu Ronald, uma parte dela, talvez a mais sensata, a mais calculista, repetia-lhe, vez por outra, que certamente Ronald não poderia impedir que a equipe adversária marcasse.

Ou talvez não fosse por causa das habilidades do ruivo, talvez fosse por causa da _Felix Felicis_ que Harry havia dado para que Ron bebesse. Sorte. Sim, isso era o que havia tido o seu amigo Weasley. O amor da sua vida. "Sorte Líquida", apenas isso.

- Você não devia ter dado a ele... - sim, Harry encontrava-se ao seu lado.

Devia reprová-lo, seu amigo havia quebrado todas as regras, e se não fosse pelo carinho que tinha por Harry, e principalmente por Ron, muito provavelmente McGonagall já teria sido informada sobre a façanha de ambos os Gryffindors, e assim ninguém estaria comemorando aquela _suposta_ vitória.

- Eu não fiz isso - sussurrou o moreno, enquanto lhe mostrava um pequeno frasco.

Aquele frasco no qual estava contido um líquido de coloração dourada; sim, aquela definitivamente era a _Felix Felicis_, os seus olhos abriram-se um pouco mais do que o normal. Aquilo significava que... Harry havia enganado a _Ronald_ ? E a ela ?

- Você não deu a ele ? - a pergunta saiu de seus lábios sem que ela tivesse podido evitar, apesar de que ela sabia que não era preciso perguntar, já tinha a resposta.

Harry simplesmente assentiu, enquanto voltava a guardar o pequeno frasco. Ela analisou o que fora dito e feito por seu amigo. Sorriu. Sim, devia admitir que estava orgulhosa de Harry, apesar de há poucos segundos atrás, ter estado debatendo-se entre contar ou não para McGonagall.

Seus olhos voltaram-se para até onde encontrava-se o seu amigo ruivo, e o seu sorriso alargou-se ainda mais. Não havia sido sorte. Sim, Ronald realmente havia demonstrado sua capacidade, suas habilidades. E estava orgulhosa dele, apesar de o rapaz ter sido enganado por Harry.

- Ele apenas acreditou que foi isso o que aconteceu... - não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

Harry apenas sorriu, enquanto novamente voltava a assentir.

A castanha suspirou aliviada. Sim, agora, sim, podia aproveitar a festa um pouco mais.

Seus olhos voltaram a pousar em seu amigo. Ele sorria. Ronald sorria feliz, extasiado e... estava beijando-se com Lavander Brown ? Não. Sim. Sim, era o que estava fazeedo, e Brown estava praticamente cativada pelos lábios do ruivo. O que raios significava tudo aquilo ? Não sabia, mas havia algo que, sim, sabia. Algo dentro dela havia se partido, quebrado, desmoronado, e uma raiva que ela não tinha idéia de como explicar começou a ocupá-la. Ela queria chorar. Chorar e, definitivamente, ir embora daquele lugar.

Hermione não sabia como chegara até ali, nem mesmo com que forças ela o fizera, e nem como havia invocado o bando de pássaros. Suspirou, frustrada, enquanto as lágrimas começavam a sair de seus olhos. Dor, raiva e ciúmes. Já havia identificado todos os sentimentos, ou pelo menos a maioria deles.

Dor, pela traição do ruivo, apesar de que ela sabia bem que não tinha porque sentir aquilo, mas aquele sentimento era o que fazia com que copiosas lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto. Mas, afinal, Ronald e ela não eram nada... _nada_. Raiva por causa da ousadia e pelo atrevimento da Gryffindor; como teria gostado de lançar-lhe um bom feitiço, e agora que pensava nisso, não era uma idéia tão má assim. E finalmente ciúmes... sim, ela tinha de admitir: estava com ciúmes de Lavender Brown, porque fora ela quem havia beijado-o, quem havia felicitado-o, e certamente seria ela quem se tornaria a namorada de Ronald.

- Aqui está você - disse uma voz às suas costas.

Não havia problema em virar-se, após seis anos convivendo com Ronald e com ele, já conhecia as suas vozes, ainda que estivessem muito distantes. Era Harry. Ouvira os passos do moreno e também soube quando ele sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Encantamentos. Eu estou treinando... - disse ela, enquanto apontava para o bando de pássaros.

O rapaz levantou sua visão até os pássaros e assentiu, após o que sua amiga dissera.

- Você faz muito bem - ele afirmou.

Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como consolá-la. Muito menos sabia o que dizer. Era ela quem sempre sabia o que dizer em momentos como aquele, era ela quem tinha a mente brilhante, não ele. Suspirou, frustrado, por não poder dizer algumas palavras para cofortá-la, ou melhor, por não saber o que, afinal, dizer.

- Harry - ela chamou-o - , o que você sente quando vê Ginny com Dean ?

Era curiosidade. Simplesmente para saber se seu amigo seria capaz de entender a dor que ela sentia naquele momento, para não sentir-se tão solitária com aquela dor. Sim, ela sabia que estava sendo egoísta; mas não queria ser a única, não daquela vez.

- Bem... - o moreno simplesmente não sabia o que dizer.

Como, afinal, Hermione sabia de tudo aquilo ? Como ela havia percebido ? Como ? Se nem mesmo Ginny o percebera. Ele suspirou.. _de novo_. Ginny. Não sabia o que aquela garota havia feito, mas agora simplesmente não conseguia parar de sonhar com ela, de suspirar por ela. Nem mesmo por Cho ele sentira o que Ginny lhe fazia sentir, agora, talvez sim, mas não com a mesma intensidade, quanto a isso ele tinha certeza.

- Eu sei, eu vi você observando-a... mais do que deveria, eu tenho de admitir - pela primeira vez, desde que pisara naquele sombrio lugar, ela sorriu.

Seus olhares se cruzaram, e falavam por si sós, sem necessidade de palavras. Nenhum dos dois entendia como podiam ter aquela conexão, mas sem dúvida ali estava, fazendo-se presente, estavam se comunicando, falando palavras de conforto um para o outro, sem que fosse preciso que estas saíssem de suas bocas.

Mas algo estranho aconteceu. Harry não sabia como explicar. Muito menos Hermione. Mas por um instante da troca de olhares, seus rostos mudaram. Harry via Ginny no local que, segundos antes, fora ocupado por sua amiga. Hermione via Ronald ao invés de Harry. Não sabiam como era possível, talvez fosse uma confusão de suas mentes, de seus cérebros, mas sem dúvida ali estava aquela bela alucinação, as pessoas pelas quais ambos suspiravam estavam em frente a eles.

Ronald em frente a Hermione, e Ginny em frente a Harry.

Eles não sabiam dizer por quanto tempo ficaram observando-se com assombro, mas foi Harry quem segurou o rosto de Hermione - _para ele, Ginny_ - e a beijou

Hermione correspondeu ao beijo de Harry - _para ela, Ronald_ - com a mesma intensidade com a qual ele a beijava, suas línguas exploravam as bocas um do outro, reconheciam-nas, e , de alguma maneira, começavam a tomá-las como suas propriedades.

* * *

Foi ali que aquele estranho relacionamento começou. Nem sequer sabiam porque tinham feito aquilo, ou porque continuavam fazendo-o, a única coisa da qual eles estavam conscientes era de que beijarem-se era como uma droga e que precisavam fazê-lo, talvez para amenizar os seus dissabores, para não caírem por completo, para sentirem-se queridos ao menos por alguns instantes.

Harry via Ginny em Hermione, pelo menos isso acontecia a cada vez em que ele iniciava o beijo. Hermione via Ronald e simplesmente correspondia, porque aquilo havia se tornado um vício, uma maldita droga, apesar de que, ao final de cada sessão de beijos, sempre era Harry quem estava à sua frente.

E apesar de sempre dizer a si mesma que seria a última vez, que volta e meia ela afirmasse que tudo aquilo não estava certo, mesmo assim, não conseguia evitar de comparecer a cada "_encontro_" que Harry marcava.

Principalmente a cada vez que Lavender e Ronald beijavam-se à sua frente, ela imaginava que o mesmo devia acontecer com Harry quando ele observava as carícias e beijos que Ginny e Dean trocavam.

Mas apesar de saber que era uma droga, um vício, e algo que não queriam terminar, era o que deviam fazer. Ao menos era isso o que Hermione pensava, eles não podiam estar beijando-se diariamente, apesar de seus inocentes objetivos, eles eram amigos, e quase, quase irmãos ! Por Merlin ! Como podiam ficarem aos beijos na Sala Precisa ou em qualquer outro local solitário cada vez que lhes dava vontade ?

Sim, definitivamente, aquilo tinha que acabar. O mais depressa possível. Porque ela estava percebendo uma coisa, já há alguns dias que Ronald não aparecia no rosto de Harry, e ainda assim ela continuava beijando-o, com a mesma intensidade com a qual ele a beijava.

- Harry, nós não podemos continuar com isto. Não está certo - ela sussurrou, enquanto afastava-o de si.

Harry suspirou. Ali estava Hermione, de novo, com os seus argumentos.

Claro que ele sabia que não estava certo, ainda que não completamente, ele não tinha namorada, muito menos Hermione tinha namorado, de modo geral, aquilo não estava completamente errado. Mas entendia ao que ela se referia.

De certa forma, estavam traindo Ron e Ginny. Mas ele não queria acabar com aquilo, porque simplesmente já estava viciado, era como se precisasse daquilo para viver, para dormir, para suportar ver Ginny aos beijos com Dean, se bem que, para ser sincero, ultimamente isso não lhe incomodava muito.

- Por que você sempre tem de usar o seu lado racional, _Hermione_ ? - ele perguntou, enquanto tentava aproximar-se dela novamente.

Racional ? Quem sempre usava seu lado racional ? Era óbvio que não ! Se ela tivesse usado o seu lado racional há bem mais tempo, não estaria beijando-se com Harry já desde muitos meses atrás, se tivesse utilizado o seu lado racional, sentiria calafrios quando Harry tocava mais além do que o permitido... droga ! Ao que tudo indicava, o seu lado racional havia tirado umas malditas férias.

- Harry...olhe para nós. O que, finalmente, nós estamos fazendo ? - ela perguntou - Foi há apenas alguns minutos atrás ! Há exatamente três minutos atrás, nós dois estávamos nos beijando. Nos beijando, Harry ! E você... _você_ estava... estava... - sim, definitivamente era mais fácil pensar do que falar em voz alta – Me tocando muito mais do que o aceitável, droga !

Ela sentou-se em uma poltrona próxima, com o rosto enterrado nas mãos, enquanto continuava negando terminantemente.

- Isto não pode continuar assim, Harry, nós dois vamos terminar mal, eu sei... estou certa disso.

Harry aproximou-se de Hermione, seus joelhos fizeram contato com o chão, para que, desse modo, ele ficasse da mesma altura que ela. Ele segurou-lhe o queixo com a sua mão, conseguindo assim capturar-lhe a atenção.

- Me perdoe por ter ido mais além do que o que seria aceitável, Hermione - ele pediu, enquanto observava-a fixamente, e ela , a Harry.

Hermione suspirou.

- Você sabe muito bem que não é apenas isso, Harry - ela argumentou.

Harry sorriu, e ela resfolegou por causa disso, aquele era um assunto sério, talvez até demais.

- Eu sei - o rapaz concordou - Mesmo assim, não entendo porque você está fazendo tanto escândalo, Hermione... por que agora ? Há meses que estamos fazendo isso, e apesar de suas recusas, você nunca tem deixado de vir aos nossos encontros... por que agora ? Não. Melhor dizendo: por que agora é diferente ?

Ela pousou sua mão sobre os cabelos do amigo, enquanto um longo suspiro escapava de seus lábios.

- Estou confusa, Harry - ela confessou - Eu acho, acho que estou começando a sentir _algo_ quando estamos juntos - completou.

- Algo - questionou o moreno - Asco, talvez ? Eu sei que não sou muito bom beijando, Hermione, mas não faça com que meu ego desça até o chão - ele acrescentou, em tom divertido.

Hermione riu após ouvir aquele comentário, não pôde evitar, enquanto sua mão empurrava ligeiramente o ombro dele.

- Harry, isto é sério. Eu começo a sentir algo estranho quando beijo você, e...

- Você sente medo - completou o rapaz.

Hermione olhou para ele com incredulidade.

- Como você sabe ? - ela perguntou, interessada.

- Eu sinto o mesmo quando te beijo - ele confessou.

Ela levantou-se bruscamente da poltrona e andou várias vezes de um lado para o outro.

- Está vendo, Harry ! Definitivamente isto tem de acabar, pelo bem de nós dois - ela determinou, enquanto sinalizava um dedo para o rapaz.

Harry suspirou. Ao que tudo indicava, ele não conseguiria convencê-la do contrário.

- Certo.

- Certo ? O que está certo, Harry ?

- Tudo isto acabou.

Hermione abriu a boca, assombrada, e titubeou várias vezes antes de conseguir dizer alguma palavra.

- Assim, sem mais nem menos ? - perguntou. Por que, afinal de contas, ela sentia uma raiva crescente em seu interior ? - Terminamos com tudo, e só ? Sem mais nem menos ?

Harry suspirou de novo... não era ela quem desejava terminar com tudo aquilo ? Por acaso, estava brincando, ou algo assim ?

- Hermione, não faz nem cinco minutos que você estava falando que nós deveríamos terminar com isto, pelo nosso bem... - ele começou a falar - Está bem, eu te disse que aceito que isto chegue ao fim, e agora você... droga, Hermione ! O que, finalmente, você quer ! - ele inquiriu, com um tom bastante aborrecido em sua voz.

A garota abriu a boca para responder, mas nada saiu dela, já não tinha argumentos. Harry tinha razão. Ela deu alguns passos até à poltrona que ocupara até alguns minutos atrás, e deixou-se cair nela, com um suspiro de frustração escapando de seus lábios.

- Nem eu mesma sei - ela confessou.

Harry sorriu, enquanto voltava a aproximar-se dela.

- Então, fique quieta - ele encerrou, enquanto voltava a beijá-la.

E Hermione correspondeu, assim como sempre fazia, com a mesma intensidade com a qual Harry a beijava.

* * *

- Isto poderia ficar aqui, se você desejar - era Ginny quem dizia aquilo.

Ela tinha beijado-o, o que havia sonhado durante muitos e muitos meses tinha acontecido, Ginny, Ginny Weasley, o havia beijado, ele devia estar contente, mas não estava. Não sentia mais nada por ela... como era possível ?

Ginny havia beijado-o, sim, mas simplesmente não havia sentido nada, absoluta e completamente nada. Era exatamente o que havia acontecido: nada. Não sentira nada, nem acontecera nada com ele. Não sabia o porquê, o que se sucedera.

E... como seria, agora ? Ginny havia ido e havia lhe feito aquela proposta: "Isto poderia ficar aqui, se você desejar". Deixaria ali ? Por que a imagem de Hermione estava constantemente na sua mente ? Até mesmo quando Ginny o beijara. Droga ! Seria aquilo que ele tanto estava temendo ?

Que complicação ! Não, absolutamente não, ele não podia ter se apaixonado por Hermione. Ou sim ? Não, definitivamente aquilo não podia ser verdade, aquilo que eles tinham era apenas uma maneira de libertarem-se de seus dissabores, nem sequer havia uma definição sobre o que eles tinham, decididamente ele não podia estar apaixonado por Hermione. Claro que não !

* * *

Que droga ! Que inferno ! O que raios Ronald estava fazendo beijando Hermione ? E pior ainda... O que ela estava fazendo, correspondendo-lhe ?

Oh, já se lembrava. Ela estava apaixonada por Ronald, assim como ele por Ginny, apesar de que, sobre esta última parte, ele começava a duvidar, principalmente por causa dos sonhos constantes que vinha tendo com uma certa garota de cabelos castanhos, que justamente naquele momento estava cativada pela boca de seu amigo ruivo. Droga !

Ele pensara que Ginny seria a única pessoa a causar aquela sensação que tão bem conhecia, imaginou que Ginny seria a única com a qual sentiria aquilo com tanta intensidade. E, no entanto, ali estava Hermione, fazendo com que sentisse aquilo com mais intensidade, muito mais intensidade com que jamais chegara a sentir com Ginny. Ciúmes. Era isso o que sentia, era essa a raiva que percorria a sua espinha dorsal, e era essa a maldita vontade debater em Ronald.

Agora entendia porque Hermione faltara ao encontro daquele dia. Sim, ainda continuavam com seus encontros secretos, e, de alguma forma, sentia-a mais próxima de si, sentia que lentamente ela ia pertencendo-lhe, naquela tarde ele lhe contaria sobre o beijo que Ginny tinha lhe dado, aquilo tinha acontecido há uma semana, mas ele não se sentia com coragem suficiente para contar isso a Hermione.

Droga ! Eles não iam terminar o beijo nunca ? Parecia que não, continuaram a se beijar por um longo e tortuoso tempo.

Bufou, enquanto saía do Salão Comunal. Precisava de ar fresco, e também de algo para socar, talvez Malfoy servisse para isso, mas não, ele não queria detenções, e muito menos que Snape se regozijasse, tirando pontos da Gryffindor.

Por isso, a parede fora a sua oponente. Golpeou-a uma, duas, três, quatro... oito, nove, dez, a partir dali havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia golpeado aquela parede, que permanecia impassível diante de seus golpes.

Maldição ! Sim, ele tinha de aceitar que aquilo que temera havia se tornado realidade: ele estava apaixonado por Hermione Granger.

* * *

- Por Merlin, Harry ! Você está sangrando ! - Oh, Merlin... tinha de ser ela a vê-lo naquele estado ?

Bufou; sim, a sua vida era uma verdadeira porcaria.

- Não foi nada, Hermione.

Pelo menos não havia mais ninguém naquela sala. Talvez todos estivessem dormindo, e em silêncio ele agradeceu a Merlin, pois, caso contrário, todos teriam descido, caso ela tivesse dado o grito que prendera.

- Como não foi nada ? Nada, Harry ? Você está sangrando ? - exclamou Hermione, segurando-lhe a mão - O que aconteceu ? O que lhe fizeram ? Por que a sua mão está sangrando ?

Harry soltou sua mão das de Hermione, asperamente, e fez uma careta, aquela proeza havia doído.

- Estou bem, fique tranqüila - ele encerrou o assunto, enquanto sentava-se em uma poltrona próxima.

Hermione seguiu-o com o olhar e olhou-o interrogativamente. Sim, sabia perfeitamente que tinha algo de errado com ele.

- O que há, Harry ?

Ele suspirou. Sim, o seu ciúme ainda estava muito implícito.

- Nada - ele respondeu bruscamente.

- Nada, Harry ? Pode-se saber porque, afinal, você está aborrecido ? - ela inquiriu, um pouco aborrecida com a sua atitude.

Harry observou-a com a raiva refletida em seu rosto. E bufou antes de voltar a falar.

- Eu vi você e Ronald... _beijando-se_ - ele informou.

Então Hermione entendeu a situação... um momento; o que Harry estivera pensando ? Por que se comportava daquela forma ? Ela não havia lhe dito nada, nem mesmo havia reclamado por ele ter beijado Ginny, sim, ela sabia muito bem disso porque a ruiva tinha lhe confessado.

- E Ginny me contou que você a... _beijou_ - ela rebateu.

Sim, ela sabia que não devia ter dito aquilo, mas as palavras saíram de sua boca sem que ela pudesse impedir. Soavam como uma queixa, ela sabia, mas já não podia evitar, talvez por causa do beijo que Ronald tinha lhe dado, ela compreendera, por fim, os seus estranhos sentimentos.

Naquela noite, na solidão do Salão Comunal, e depois de ter se desculpado com Ronald por não corresponder aos seus sentimentos, ela havia chegado à conclusão de que tudo o que mais havia temido que talvez pudesse acontecer, ao continuar o seu estranho relacionamento com Harry, definitivamente havia acontecido: estava apaixonada por Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo, e o novo amor da sua vida.

- Você sabia ? Eu rejeitei a Ronald - ela começou, com simplicidade.

O moreno olhou para ela, sem entender.

- Como ?

- Isso mesmo... eu o rejeitei, rejeitei seu pedido, enfim, rejeitei a Ronald - ela esclareceu - Sabe porque ?

Harry observou Hermione com incredulidade... por que ela havia rejeitado Ronald, ao amor da sua vida ?

- Por você - ela continuou a falar - Eu acho... acho que te amo, Harry - confessou ela, enquanto aproximava-se dele.

E o beijou.

Havia sido ela quem começara o beijo. Harry conduziu uma das mãos até o cabelo dela, e a outra até sua cintura, enquanto lentamente a atraía para mais junto de si. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios quando as línguas de ambos fizeram contato.

Exploravam, reconheciam e tomavam como suas propriedades os refúgios contrários aos seus, uniam suas respirações, suas salivas, seus sentimentos e talvez também as suas vidas em um só beijo.

Mas acabou, e o beijo acabou bem no momento em que seus pulmões exigiam ar para poderem continuar mantendo-os com vida. Hermione sorriu. Harry também. E foi ele quem uniu as suas testas, foi ele quem beijou a testa dela, e alargou ainda mais o sorriso.

- Acho que eu também te amo, Hermione - ele falou, enquanto voltava a unir os seus lábios com os dela.

Sim, definitivamente aquilo era maravilhoso, ela o amava do mesmo modo como ele a amava. Algo estranho havia unido-os, mas ainda assim eles estavam ali sendo felizes, e sem a necessidade dos irmãos Weasley. E isso porque _a melhor coisa que pode lhe acontecer é você_ _amar, e ser correspondido_.

E sim, haviam-no agraciado com tão grande presente. Amava Hermione Granger, e ela, a ele... poderia existir algo mais maravilhoso do que aquilo ? Muito provavelmente não. Não existia nada mais maravilhoso e perfeito do que isso.

**END**

* * *

**N/T:** Bom, aqui estou eu de volta com o meu fandom majoritário, pelo menos no que se refere à quantidade de fics lidas. Minha quarta fic de Harry Potter, e segunda tradução deste fandom. Ficou boa ? Merece alguma review ?


End file.
